1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system that provides information to a vehicle via a communication network
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an information providing system in the known art through which a mobile station such as a vehicle obtains useful information from an information center operating as an information provider by engaging in communication with the information center (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 11-160077). In the information providing system disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 11-160077, an information acquisition apparatus installed in the vehicle obtains information provided by the information center via a portable telephone.